<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's in a (nick)name by queststar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558384">What's in a (nick)name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queststar/pseuds/queststar'>queststar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Believe in Swan Queen (Once Upon a Time), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forgive Me, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queststar/pseuds/queststar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma’s been dying to try something new. She wants the sneers. The snarky comments, the fiery gazes, the impatient sighs and the raised voice - Emma is a sucker for it all. And she thinks she knows exactly how to set Regina off.</p><p>Or: in which Emma gets what she deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's in a (nick)name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhitestars/gifts">Thewhitestars</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going to save this up for thewhitestars birthday, but I can't stop myself from posting so she gets an early present. Happy early birthday, kitten ;-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fingers lazily run over a bare, olive-skinned belly, leaving a burning trail of electric shocks as they go. They slowly make their way down, caressing hips and even lower, drawing circles over the soft skin of inner thighs. A soft gasp tells her that it doesn’t go unnoticed and she smirks contently. “You look way too smug for your own good,” she hears an almost dark, purring voice, and she smiles while her fingers continue their journey. Up, now, over a soft but firm ass. Then, up she goes, causing shivers when her fingers reach a sensitive spot on her lover’s lower back. </p><p>Regina’s right, she thinks when a lopsided smirk appears on her face once more. Emma does feel really good about herself. Regina’s skin is glowing and Emma made it happen. Several times this morning, actually. So yes, she’s very pleased with her achievements. </p><p>Her green eyes dart up to meet her bedding partner´s dark brown ones, her smile never fading from her face as she pulls herself up a bit and she lets her head rest on her elbow. Emma curls her leg over Regina’s waist and possessively pulls her a bit closer while studying the magnificent dark-haired vixen next to her. </p><p>Who, as it happens, carries the same look on her face. Because she, too, has all the reasons to. Just thinking about it makes her gut heat up again.</p><p>“Right back at you,” she replies, scooting a little closer if that’s even possible. Emma leans over to brush the brunette’s lips, which rewards her with another gasp. Her fingers trail further over bare skin, leaving goosebumps as she goes. She lets them walk over the curves of Regina´s back, upwards until she gently touches the soft skin in her neck. The soft, uncharacteristic sounds of either a mayor or a queen leave her satisfied, almost proud because she's the one who’s able to draw them from the brunette.</p><p>There’s that smile again. She can feel it all over her own face.</p><p>Then, a regretful sigh. Brown eyes close briefly when the realization hits that their morning together is over. “We need to get up,” Regina says, unwilling to move. Unfortunately, the mayor hates people who are too late and she applies the same unforgiving rules to herself, so she wills herself up, albeit with a reluctant sigh. “This town isn’t going to govern itself.”</p><p>Emma moans in protest and lets herself fall to her belly. “Being an hour late doesn’t destroy it,” she complains into the duvet. There’s only a mild frustration, though, because the view from where she’s lying is pure perfection. She raises, places her elbows firmly on the duvet and rests her chin on her hands, green eyes following the brunette’s every move. She’s admiring the delicious shapes of Regina’s body as the Mayor almost glides to her closet. And because she’s Regina, she throws her a regal look before answering. “Don’t you have a sheriff's station to go to? I’m not paying for one that’s just fooling around.”</p><p>“Oh, but I thought we were doing exactly that,” Emma grins, not in the least motivated to move even an inch. She gets an eye roll in return, which widens her smile. Regina might not like it, but she is predictable. Emme loves the eye roll, especially when it’s cast towards her own person, and finds it easy to induce them. She also loves finding new ways to tease. Because annoyed Regina is a very hot Regina. </p><p>Emma’s been dying to try something new. She wants the sneers. The snarky comments, the fiery gazes, the impatient sighs and the raised voice - Emma is a sucker for it all. And she thinks she knows exactly how to set Regina off.</p><p>“So, what’s the rush?” she casually says, making herself even more comfortable than she already was, but with a glint in her eyes that wasn’t previously there, “You have a meeting, baby?”</p><p>Yes! There’s the desired effect Emma’s been craving. She smiles, hopefully innocently, while she watches how Regina whirls around, with clean panties and a bra in her hand. She’s scowling at her, and Emma wallows in her own good mood. Bingo.</p><p>“Call me that again, and I will end you,” Regina snaps.</p><p>Emma perks up, delighted that it worked. This is even better than she anticipated. “Why?” She tries to act surprised but, regarding the murderous glance in Regina’s eyes, she fails horribly. She’s never been really good at lying. “You don’t like nicknames? Or just not this one? Can I call you babe, then?”</p><p>“No. Not ever. Unless you want to be murdered in your sleep.” With rushed, antagonized actions, she’s getting dressed. Her movements clearly show that she’s heavily aggravated. And when she tilts her head towards the blonde, her eyes are lighting up like smoldering coals. Emma shrugs, unimpressed with the display, and pulls on her skinny jeans reluctantly. She doesn’t want this morning to end. “Then what can I call you? I like nicknames.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t like them. So stop it, this instant.” Regina reaches for her clothes. Emma follows her moves and sighs regretfully when the wonderful shapes disappear under a dark blue blouse. Too bad. She reaches for her own white tank top and her beloved red jacket. </p><p>“That’s because you’ve never had one. I just have to find one that you like,” Emma persists, pulling the tank top over her head, enjoying the daggers shooting from Regina’s eyes. If looks could kill, she would’ve been six feet under by now already. But they can’t (right? Actually, Emma’s not entirely sure because Regina has dark magic and all so who knows what she can do when she’s in Evil Queen mode). </p><p>In any case, Emma can do this all day. Regina doesn’t even realize how beautiful she is when she’s seriously pissed off. The blond drops back on the bed and revels in the sight that is one very pissed off Regina. It deserves a poem. Or at least some lyrics, she muses.</p><p>“What do you think of Kitten? You purr, you know.” </p><p>“Are you deliberately trying to antagonize me?” Regina says in exasperation.</p><p>“Yes, because you’re so pretty when you’re mad. Listen, what about Lollipop? Because you know, I like to li-” </p><p>“I swear to God, Emma-”</p><p>“Sweetcheeks, then? Since your bu-”</p><p>“ Miss Swan! ”</p><p>“Honey Buns?”</p><p>A purple cloud envelops her and she yelps in surprise. Within a second, Emma finds herself outside the mayor’s mansion and fuck, it’s freezing out here. Thank god she’d grabbed her jacket before Regina cast her out. But she carries a grin that almost splits her face as she pulls it on and whistles when she walks over to her bug. This is going to be fun.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“So, what did you do?” Ruby leans over Granny’s counter as Emma steps in a few hours later. The question catches Emma by surprise. She pulls off her gloves - it really is cold today - and settles on a bar stool. “What, me? Why?” she frowns. Red raises her eyebrows. </p><p>“Well, I just served a very pissed off mayor. She’s not the most pleasant person to deal with on her good days but can pull that off with her good looks,” she adds, ignoring the glares she receives because hey, it’s just stating facts, “But today, I almost saw the Evil Queen again. And since I smelled you all over her, you must’ve done something to her. Now spill it.”</p><p>Oh. Emma knows exactly why and her face relaxes. “Ah, yes, that is probably my fault,” she says. “I’ve tried to give her a nickname. Safe to say that she didn’t like any of my suggestions and she knows I’m not giving this up just yet.”</p><p>Ruby laughs out loud. “Damn, Emma. You’re like a dog with a bone on a slow day already. I almost feel sorry for her. And I feel sorry for the town, too. Go a little bit easy on her, so that we can, you know, actually live here without her casting another Dark Curse?”</p><p>Emma can’t help but join her laughing “I’ll tell her to take it out on me instead of the town. Besides,” she continues with a smug face, “doesn’t she look smoking hot when she’s furious?”</p><p>“And the make-up sex is probably going to be amazing.” </p><p>“I’m counting on that if she doesn’t banish me to the guest room first.”</p><p>~*~ </p><p>Ruby’s right. The sex that night is amazing. When they’re panting heavily next to each other and Emma’s head is clouded with post-orgasm haze, she can’t remember the last time she felt everything so intensely. “Jesus,” she pants, which causes Regina to push herself up on her elbows and face her. </p><p>“He had nothing to do with it,” she smirks, gently teasing the blonde’s belly with her slender fingers. And then she pauses. Regina seems to be waiting for something. The brunette remains silent, even her hand stills at a certain point, and she just looks at Emma who’s still regaining her breath.</p><p>The blonde slowly recuperates, feeling the dark eyes on her. They seem to burn holes in her head, so she turns to meet Regina’s eyes. “What?”</p><p>“Aren’t you going to apologize?”</p><p>“For what?” Oh, she knows exactly what Regina means. She promised herself that she wouldn’t antagonize Regina even further tonight, but her good intentions evaporate with just that sentence. She just cannot help herself and Regina makes it too easy. </p><p>“For this morning’s insipid idiocracy.”</p><p>“I’m not the idiot here, Regina,” Emma retorts. “I’m not the one who bullied the whole town into submission today over a few innocent nicknames. If you’re angry with me, don’t take it out on the entire town. Besides, I do need a different nickname than Madam Mayor or Your Majesty.”</p><p>“Those aren’t nicknames,” Regina scowls, getting riled up again, “Those are titles.”</p><p>“You’re my girlfriend. Girlfriends have nicknames. What do you think of -”</p><p>“ We don’t have nicknames, Miss Swan.”</p><p>“Don’t Miss Swan me, Sweetcheeks,” she retorts when she gently strokes Regina’s behind. They are super sweet, so no lie there. She hears a furious growl and firmly closes her eye while bracing herself for impact, but strangely enough, nothing happens. </p><p>In fact, when Emma carefully opens one eye to look up at the brunette, she finds a devilish smirk on the face staring down at her. Sure, the dark brown eyes are still filled with anger, but there’s something else. Emma’s not sure if she likes it.</p><p>“Does that mean I get to give you a nickname, as well?” Regina purrs and her eyes light up.</p><p>Fuck. She was right, she really doesn’t like where this is going. “No,” Emma pouts, “You call me dear, already. That’s mine.”</p><p>“Oh, that one doesn’t count.” The brunette waves it away, impatiently. “You know so many colorful ones. That means that I can’t stay behind.” Regina lifts her hands and softly caresses Emma’s cheeks and nose, which are still pink from the multiple orgasms she experienced moments ago. “So peachy,” she hums, and internally, Emma groans. “I think I’ll call you Peaches.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No? I think it suits you. Or perhaps a bit more sugary, because of your sweet tooth? What do you think about… Buttercup? Or maybe Bearclaw?”</p><p>“Hey, that’s not fair. This was my game,” Emma protests weakly.</p><p>Regina ignores everything she says and her finger trails to Emma’s neck. Involuntarily, Emma raises her chin to give her better access. “I have it. Cinnamon,” she purrs.</p><p>“Well, yes. If you want me to end up dryer than the Sahara, please call me that,” Emma huffs, rolling with her eyes. “You learn way too fast,” she murmurs. Maybe she’s regretting her own persistence in this nickname thing. </p><p>Regina snorts with laughter but quickly composes herself. “We don’t want that to happen now, do we?” she whispers in Emma’s ears, while her fingers continue their journey towards the blonde’s chest and Emma can’t think straight anymore. “We’re going to set some rules for this… game,” Regina hums. “The first one who finds a nickname that the other likes, or the first one that finds a nickname that sticks, has won this war. Agreed… Ladybug?”</p><p>“Y-yes, sure-” Emma sounds breathless as Regina’s hand causes goosebumps all over her body. “You’re playing dirty,” she whines, “I can’t concentrate.”</p><p>“Then stop me,” Regina purrs, her husky voice sending shivers down Emma’s spine while drawing circles over Emma’s breasts now, enjoying the hitched breath of her girlfriend. “Snuggle muffin.”</p><p>“C-cutie pie,” Emma retorts, but her brain isn’t functioning as Regina’s hand trails lower, over her belly towards-- She gives up. She groans, pulls Regina’s head down, and smothers the next nickname in a desperate kiss. </p><p>~*~</p><p>“What happened to you? Makeup sex not as good as expected?” Ruby smirks as Emma enters Granny’s. </p><p>Emma sulks as she sits down. “Oh, no- way better than expected. Mind-blowing. Several times, actually. There's nothing to complain about on that front.”</p><p>Ruby raises an eyebrow in confusion. She leans in, arms crossed on the counter. “Then what’s with the pouting?”</p><p>“Regina’s taking revenge by finding me a nickname, too. And she’s way better at this game than I am,” she sulks, mildly annoyed with both Regina and herself at the moment. Regina had been more chipper than she has ever seen her before, she remembers gloomily. </p><p>Ruby snickers as she places Emma’s regular order in front of her. “Well, she is the Evil Queen, you know. What did you expect?” </p><p>Emma sighs, clearly feeling sorry for herself. “It was more fun when she was angry with me. Now she’s parading around with this self-satisfied look on her face because she knows she’s winning.” </p><p>“Oh, so you’re giving up already? You, the Savior, who always knows at least two and preferably three ways out?” Ruby scoffs lightly, “Emma, I have to say I’m a bit disappointed in you.” </p><p>Emma sits up straight and opens her mouth to protest. But there isn´t anything to protest. Because Ruby’s right, Emma realizes. She’s not one to give up easily. She wrinkles her nose and squares her shoulders. “I need more ammunition.”</p><p>Ruby sighs happily. She loves assisting in these kinds of pranks. “You know this isn’t going to end well, right?” she smirks at her friend, but Emma simply shrugs it off and replies with a lopsided smirk. “If it’s better than last night, it’s all been worth it.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>They’re eyeing each other suspiciously over dinner, while Henry’s chattering over what happened at school today. They both humor him by asking questions and they help him with his homework. Together, they watch a movie. Henry likes these movie nights. He’s introduced them right after he learned his moms were dating. He is oblivious to the tension that lingers in the air tonight. After the movie, he pulls them both into a tight hug and Regina says she’ll be up shortly, after which he happily darts upstairs. They silently listen to his footsteps thumping on the stairs before they ebb away.</p><p>Emma’s face twists in a mischievous grin and Regina sighs in exasperation, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“How was your day, Bunbuns?” Emma asks with innocent eyes.</p><p>“It was fine… Snookums,” Regina retorts, getting up. “I’ll see if Henry’s all settled before we continue this… whatever it is,” she adds, waving her hand impatiently at Emma who’s more than content with herself. They both recovered from their first attacks and defeat and now determination kicks in. It will probably only end when one of them runs out of nicknames and, fortunately for Emma, Ruby was quite interested in helping her. </p><p>She gets up and pours wine, even though she prefers a beer. But of course, she thinks with an eye roll and a snort, beer is for peasants and Regina will probably die before she allows them in her house. </p><p>When Regina’s downstairs again, Emma hands her a glass but sees determination mirrored in those beautiful brown eyes. “We’re not letting this go, are we, Sugar Lips?” </p><p>Regina, who had just lifted her glass to take a sip, nearly chokes on it. </p><p>Coughing, she puts her glass down and eyes the blonde angrily. “Never in a million years will I cede first, Booboo .” </p><p>That one actually makes Emma laugh. “Oh, I love it when you emphasize your nicknames like that. But we’ll see about that, Baby Cakes.” She raises her glass towards Regina before taking a sip herself. </p><p>“How about something less sweet?” She straightens her back as she sees Regina waiting in agony. She has a resigned look in her eyes as if she’s about to just go with whatever Emma will throw at her. Emma can’t let that happen so she needs to step up her game. “The Vaginator?”</p><p>“Of all the - what in the holy hell ?” Regina squeaks mortified, as Emma’s features light up. No rest for the wicked, she thinks as she hurries to explain. “No, but see-- It is fitting, you know. I mean, yesterday evening--”</p><p>“Shush,” Regina says infuriated, lifting her hand and suddenly Emma can’t speak anymore. Her eyes grow wide. Did Regina just magically shut her up? So unfair! But it means she might not have won this war just yet, but at least she’s victorious in this battle. </p><p>Regina knows it, too. Emma can see it in her eyes when Regina realizes that this action of hers is breaking an unwritten rule. Rolling her eyes, sighing deeply, she waves with her hand again and Emma’s voice is returned to her. “That is foul play, Your Majesty. That means you’ve lost this round.” Emma winks at her and she notices how Regina begrudgingly accepts her defeat. Always a queen.</p><p>“You might’ve won this battle, but you haven’t won the war yet.” Regina empties her glass of wine and marches out of the room. Emma laughs because just before Regina turned around, she saw a very, very small smirk around the mayor’s lips. She knew it. Regina just can’t leave this challenge without a fight. Happily, Emma follows Regina upstairs for what she knows will be a very pleasant end of their day.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Maybe you’d like one better if it’s derived from your name?” As if deep in thought, Emma prepares breakfast in the morning. A light yogurt with fruits for the mayor and eggs for her and Henry, who hasn’t surfaced yet. She’s a little jealous of how much the kid can sleep but in this case, it gives her some extra time.</p><p>She smirks when she hears Regina groan in aggravation. “What do you think about Reggie?”</p><p>“What am I, a freaking dog ?!” the brunette snaps, snatching away her breakfast while her eyes are shooting daggers to the person standing at the other side of the kitchen island. Emma pretends she doesn’t see. “Or Gigi? Gigi is cute, though, isn’t it? I could totally see you-”</p><p>“I’m not four years old, either,” Regina answers, exasperated, before putting a spoon of yogurt into her mouth. Emma looks up to meet her eyes. The former queen looks tormented, so she decides to take a step back. “Okay. No derivations from your name. Got it. I will--"</p><p>"If you cannot do two things at the same time, then don't." Regina pointedly looks behind Emma, making the blonde to turn back to the eggs and she only has a couple of seconds to save them. She can almost hear Regina’s eyes roll as she quickly turns off the gas and she tries to move the pan away from the stove, burning her fingers in the process. The pan clatters on the kitchen counter when she yanks her hand away and miraculously, the eggs stay inside the pan.  “Ouch!” she wails, waving her injured fingers before putting them in her mouth. </p><p>Within a blink of an eye, Regina stands next to her and pulls her hand out. “Don’t put a burn in your mouth, you idiot,” she snaps, riled up with both anxiety and aggravation. “You’ll get it infected.” She pulls Emma towards the sink, turns on the water, and waits a few seconds until it’s lukewarm. She yanks Emma’s hand under the water. “Keep them there for ten minutes,” she orders. “I’ll get the first aid kit.” Emma solemnly nods as Regina leaves the kitchen, her brow furrowed. Well, that was majestically stupid. </p><p>“Thanks,” she says when the brunette returns with the kit, and Regina’s eyes soften momentarily before they start glistening with something else. Something that doesn't bode well for Emma.</p><p>“You know what they call this, right?” she says smugly, while her eyes waver to Emma’s hand to inspect the damage.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Karma.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Did she finally break and throw a fireball at you?" Ruby asks when Emma comes in to pick up her coffee. Emma scowls when she sees the twinkle in Ruby’s eyes and plops down on a barstool. "No. She shut me up yesterday though. With magic. So unfair." She shakes her head and waves with her bandaged hand as Ruby laughs. "This, I did all on my own. Burnt my hand on the pan this morning. Regina called it karma so she won. I deserved it." She smirks as Ruby sighs and shakes her head, slightly exasperated. </p><p>"I guess she did," she laughs, placing the cup to go in front of Emma. "How much longer are you going to torment her? Will the town live to see the end of it?" she asks with a dramatic gesture.</p><p>Emma shrugs but grins at the same time. "One more round, since we're even right now. Yesterday evening, even after my victory, she smiled. She’ll always deny it, but I saw it with my own eyes. I think she even enjoys it because she gets to yell at me. Which I don't mind at all, because she looks amazing whenever she does that." She stares in the distance, a small smile now around her lips and Ruby knows she’s lost her friend to images only Emma can see. </p><p>She shakes her head. "You're such a lovesick puppy. Or, no," Ruby quickly adds, "A lovesick bulldog fits you better."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Emma sits on the bed, legs crossed. Her eyes follow Regina’s movements. She admires the Queen’s grace. Everything she does is regal. Walking - no, striding, the way she holds up her head, the movement of her fingers… Emma swallows. Oh, those fingers. She opens her mouth to say something but snaps it shut. She doesn’t want to ruin the moment. She wants to look at the brunette for just a little longer, in silence.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, Regina saw the movement. She rolls her eyes and sighs. “Spill it.” There’s a hint of impatience in her voice and Emma’s lips curl. It’s almost involuntary.</p><p>“You are so graceful,” she admits, “And I’m just trying to find the right words for it.” </p><p>“Words?” Regina raises an eyebrow. “More nicknames, you mean?”</p><p>“Hmm. Maybe. I’ve had fun with the silly ones,” she grins, and Regina heaves an exasperated sigh. “I know you did, too,” Emma continues deadpanned, “I know you like to yell at me.” </p><p>Regina scowls but doesn’t say anything in return. She doesn’t have to because they both know Emma’s right. </p><p>“You’re like a tigress. Or, no,” she says, even before she sees that Regina’s eyes narrow, “A lioness. Fierce, graceful, and regal. So beautifully majestic.” Emma’s very pleased with herself. And for a moment, Regina doesn’t say anything. She tilts her head as she ponders the nickname (or maybe the words she used to explain the name) and Emma’s actually surprised. It’s not a funny one, nor something that’s easily said in public, but Regina seems to consider it seriously. Emma hadn’t really thought this nickname through, but in all fairness, it does fit and if Regina likes it, it means she’s going to win this challenge. So she waits.</p><p>“Well, if you say it like that, it almost sounds like a compliment,” the former queen starts. “Maybe-- just maybe, I can live with that. If you never, ever, mention it to anyone in public. <em>Ever</em>.” </p><p>Emma smiles, taken with herself but can’t just let it go entirely. “I could’ve gone with cougar since <em>technically, </em>you're already-”</p><p>“Emma!”</p><p>“Hey, it fits! You’re <em>way</em> older than I am.” </p><p>Emma yelps when Regina’s suddenly very close to her. “You’re an idiot, Miss Swan,” Regina rasps. Emma quickly recovers, but before she can offer another lame suggestion, Regina raises a hand to lift her lover’s chin. Mildly surprised, green eyes meet amused brown ones and Emma is instantly alarmed because that doesn’t mean anything good. It never does.</p><p>“You can go on all night, but I already won. Even before it all started. Because you actually have a nickname that I use on you. Even in public, on several occasions, and you don’t even mind it. This war was over before it began. Throw at me what you wish, but you’ve lost, my dear.” </p><p>Emma’s eyes grow wide. “What? Why? How? That’s not true,” she protests, “I won. Because you like Lioness.” She backs away a little and narrows her eyes while feverishly thinking. None of the nicknames Regina’s used on her stuck. “Are you lying to save your face?”</p><p>Regina smiles, and Emma knows that smile. It’s a smile of a queen who is very pleased with herself. “I’m a Queen, you idiot. I don’t need to lie to save my face. I’m more refined than that.” She falls silent, her words still linger in the air and Emma lets them sink in. She doesn’t understand, can’t think of a way how Regina won and how she can be right-</p><p>Oh.</p><p><em> Oh</em>.</p><p>When Regina sees that realization strikes the blonde, her smile widens with devilish glee. She places a soft, almost mocking kiss on the tip of Emma’s nose. “But, my dear, don’t be sad. Because you’re <em>my</em> idiot, and only mine,” she fondly says as Emma groans and falls back into the pillows. Regina follows her, stretches lazily - she really does look like a lioness, Emma thinks - and rolls over towards her, placing a possessive leg over Emma’s before pressing her body against the blonde’s. </p><p>“But you haven’t said it to me after we’ve started this challenge,” Emma protests weakly, almost feverishly thinking about a way out.</p><p>But Regina simply reaches for her injured hand and gently taps it. “Actually, I did,” she retorts and Emma sighs in defeat. She knows it, too.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’ve lost,” she whines, as Regina pushes her mouth against the soft spot behind her ear. “It was my game, to begin with!” She stills as Regina’s lips trail downwards to her neck and gasps when the brunette bites the sensitive skin. “I didn’t become the Evil Queen if I hadn’t had some evil in me,” Regina purrs in her ear. “Although in all honesty, I only realized that I’d been victorious after you burned your fingers. So thank you for that.” </p><p>Her fingers move aimlessly across Emma’s belly, over her hip and upper leg and she smirks when Emma shudders. “If you continue this, you’re very welcome,” she breathes. “Though I loved you yelling at me and I loved the way your eyes were shooting daggers at me during-”</p><p>Regina’s lips cover Emma’s to silence her and she nips her lower lip, causing Emma’s back to arch up. “Shut up, you idiot,” she murmurs with her husky voice, “I assure you, there will be many occasions because you will always find ways to antagonize me.” </p><p>That, Emma knows, and she gives back a small smile, eyes already glassy because Regina never stops attacking all of her senses. Emma’s legs twitch as fingers move lower, closely followed by a trail of kisses. She gasps.</p><p>And all nicknames are soon forgotten.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I'd love for you to share your thoughts on this :)</p><p>Want to follow me on Twitter and hang out? I'm queststar over there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>